1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system to manage a limited amount of power. More particularly, the availability of power is indicted by a phase sequence of a multiphase power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are environments where a limited amount of power is available and the demand for power at time exceeds that available requiring a Load Distribution and Management System (LDMS). For example, the power available to passengers on a commercial aircraft for personal entertainment devices is limited. One LDMS is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445, titled “Load Distribution and Management System,” by Jouper et al. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445 patent is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445 patent discloses a LDMS where a signal is used to convey whether power is available or power is restricted. When power is available, the signal is in a TRUE state as conveyed from unit to unit by a signal wire with a transmitter at one end of the wire and a receiver at the other end. The wire between the transmitter and receiver is typically of 20 AWG or larger in order to withstand the vibration and environmental stress of the aircraft environment. Because of the length of this conductor and the number of units installed in a system, this single conductor presents a significant weight impact to the overall system.
There remains a need for an LDMS having a reduced weight penalty capable of using existing power and power conductors.